Forbiden
by MalfoysMistress0x
Summary: Presumed Dead Is Hermione Granger. No One Knows She's Alive In Forks Living With Draco Malfoy. But One Day She Reveals Herself, Draco Malfoy Is No Where To Be Seen.
1. Morning Sunshine

It Was The Sun That Woke Me Up. It Was Just There, Looking, Peeping At Me Through The Gap In Between My Curtains. Warm And Bright,  
Just As The Sun Normally Was, But It Was Different. It A Way It Wasn't As Friendly As It Usually Was, It Was Bright And Beautiful, But Maybe It Was Too Beautiful, Maybe It Was Just Too Bright, But Whatever It Was It Was If It Was A Warning. It Was Just A Hunch I Had.  
I'm Like That Sometimes, Always Jumping To Conclusions, Maybe I Thought This Because The Sun Never Appeared Around Here. Maybe It Had Taken A Vacation And Moved Over To Forks For A While.  
"Come On Vacation Have You ? Well I Hope You Enjoy Your Stay," It Was Quite Peculiar, Talking To The Sun "I Hope You Do Stay!." I Added As My Eyes Shifted Towards The Grey, Agressive Clouds Who Were Edging Towards The Bright, Beautiful, Beaming Sun. It Seemed They Weren't As Happy About The Suns Arrival As I Was.  
I Shuffled Slowly Towards My Dresser To Pick Up The Clothes I Had Layed Out The Previous Night. My Faded Jeans And My White Shirt.  
Looking For My Slippers Was, I Think, The Hardest Part Of The Morning. Well, My Slipper. I Kick Them Off In Diffrent Directions, Not Bothering To Look Where, Not Thinking Of The Time I Wasted In The Morning, I'm Like A Bear, Hunting For My Prey (Not That I Have Any Intention Of Eating My Slipper !). I Usually End Up Finding It Under My Bed But This Time It's As If It Disapeared Completley.  
That Was My Theory Every Morning To Be Honest And There It Is Under My Bed. I Checked Again. No Sight Of It Anywhere. I Looked At My Clock And Saw That I'd Wasted Twenty Minutes Looking For My Slipper. I Knew I Could Easily Just Slip A Pair Of Socks On But I Was Frustrated Know, Determined. It Was As If My Slipper Was Challenging Me. I Flopped Onto My Bed Clutching Onto My Pillow, I Felt Sorry For It Really, I Always Take My Anger Out On My Pillow. Cursing Under My Breath I Released My Pillow And Lay It Back To It's Usual Position. And There I Saw It, As I Turned Around To Continue My Hunt I Caught A Glimpse Of It Out Of The Corner Of My Eye, Tucked Away Snuggley Under My Chest Of Draws Was My Slipper.  
"So That's Where Your Hiding." I Said, My Voice Was Cold And Stiff. I Stood Up Stiffley And Marched To Collect It. I Held It Tighter Than Usual, As If It Was Going To Try And Run Away. I Sat At My Computer Desk And Shoved The Slipper Onto My Foot.


	2. The Past

I Scurried Downstairs And Moved Along To The Kitchen.  
"I Was Getting Worried About You !" Was The Sentance I Was Greeted By.  
"Why ?" I Asked Puzzled. It Wasn't Everyday You Got A Greeting Like This From Your Boyfriend, Especially My Boyfriend.  
"Well, At First I Heard You Speaking To Yourself About Vacation Or Something, Then You Must Of Got Changed I Presume And Then All I Heard Were Curses And Moans" He Rolled His Eyes, They Still Dazzled Me After Knowing Him For Seven Years, They Were The Colour Of The Ocean, Blue's And Greens, Perfection.  
"Ah..." Was My Only Reply.  
"Ah ?" He Questioned " I Think I Need An Explanation"  
"Well,It Sounds Silly Really, I Mean --" I Was Stopped Mid Sentance, Which Was Good Really, Since I Would Of Embarassed Myself By Explaining That I Was Talking To The Sun And Cursing My Slippers.  
"Nothing Sounds Silly When You Say It" His Voice Was Encouraging And Attractive, How Could I Resist. I Sighed.  
"I Was Talking To The Sun, Since We Never Get Sun I Thought It Might Of Come On Vacation From Spain Or Somewhere." I Shrugged. A Smirk Played Along His Mouth.  
"And The Curses "  
"My Slipper, I Couldn't Find It." I Sighed In Embarassment And Quickly Looked Down To Avoid What I New Would Be His Gorgeous Laughing Eyes.  
"You Think That's Silly ? Try Dating A Girl That You Hated Most Of Your Life, Called Her A Mudblood And Sent Curses Flying At Her." I Could Feel His Eyes Staring.I Could Remember Those Days With Harry And Ron, The Days When Me And Draco Were Enemies No One Would Of Thought Us As A Couple. No One Does Know Either. Since No One Knows Where We Are, Well, I'm Presumed Dead, Murdered In The Last Battle Against Voldermort, Murdered By None Other Than Draco Malfoy. And Draco, Well Draco's Suppose To Be In Azkaban Or Off With His Father Trying To Reserect Voldermort Or On The Run. I've Heard To Much Story's Of Draco. And Just Story's They Are Since No-one Knows The Truth. No One Knows Hermione Granger Still Lives. No One Knows Draco Malfoy And Hermione Granger Are Very Much In Love. No One Knows Anything.

It's Quite A Long Story Actually, Evedently I Was Never Murdered In Hogwarts, It Was At The Last Battle It Started Though. I , Along With Harry And Ron, Had Saved Draco Twice And He Wasn't Grateful, To Harry And Ron, But He Was Very Grateful Towards Me. I Saw Harry Go Into The Woods And I Followed But I Was Stopped, By Draco. "Hermione Come With Me, We'll Be Safe, I Promise." It Was His Tone Of Voice, I Knew He Ment It. I Could Here The Promise In His Voice.  
I Followed And Soon We Were Out Of Sight. And That's How I Died. I Was Never Seen Again Because I Was With Draco. I Was Safe.  
"Hold My Hand." He Said, His Voice Was Full Of Reasurence, So I Did. And There Was A Flash, He Had Disaparated And Then, We Were Here, In Forks. I Wonder Why, I Asked Why.  
"Malfoy --" I Started.  
"Call Me Draco?" He Asked "Draco ?" I Started Again.  
"Better," He Smiled " Yes"  
"Why ? Why Did You Do This For Me ? Why Are We Here ? Where Is Here ?" I Questioned Curiously. He Didn't Answer But Instead He Stopped Walking And Turned To Me, He Was A Few Centimeters Taller Than Me And His Blonde Hair Flopped Infront Of His Eyes.  
He Still Remained Silent And Continued To Stare. I Stared Back, I Had Butterflies In My Stomach, Why ? And Then He Leaned Foraward,  
Still Silent And Pressed His Lips Against Mine. They Were Soft And Slightly Open, His Eyes Were Shut, I Copied And There I Was At The Dead Of Night In A Place I Never Knew Existed Kissing My Rival. Then It Stopped. I Stopped. He Stopped. He Stared For A Second And Then Continued To Walk. I Didn't Though. I Stood There Not Moving. Trying To Work Out Whether That Just Happened Or Not.  
"Hermione ?" Draco Had Stopped To, Looking Back At Me, Puzzled. I Remained Silent. He Came Back To Me, He Stood Behind Me And Slipped His Arm Around My Waist. His Head Was Leaning Against My Shoulder, His Breath Tickled My Throat. I Closed My Eyes And Whispered One Word.  
"Why "  
"Because I Love You," Was His Reply "I Did It Because I Knew You Would Die If I Didn't, Forks The Safest Place To Be, Small But Sweet"  
I Was Suprised By My Reply.  
"Not So Safe When You Have No Where To Go" He Was Evidently Suprised By My Reply To, His Expresion Said The Story, But He Answered.  
"But We Have Somewhere To Go Hermione, And I Was Leading You There But You Decided To Play Musical Statues" He Said, He Looked Angry Know, But His Voice Had Humour In It.  
"Sorry" And Then He Held My Hand And We Walked. We Ended Up By A Cottage. Where We Are Know. Mulberry Cottage. Three Bedrooms,  
One Bathroom, A Kitchen, Living Room And Dining Room. Decorated Modernly. Not A Lot Of Furniture But Enough. Enough For Two.  
And Thats How Our Own Little Love Story Since Then We've Been Together Ever Since.

"Hermione?" I Looked Up To See Draco Looking Anxious. Then I Realised I'd Been Off In My Own Little Bubble Of The Past, Recalling The Story As It Happened.  
"Hmmm ?" "Are You Alright ? You Seemed Quiet, Did I Upset You By Making You Remember The Past ?" He Sounded Worried Know.  
"No! No, Don't Be Silly, You Could Never Of Upset Me !" I Insisted Trying To Sound As Convincing As Possible. It Worked Too.  
"Alright, But About The Past ?" There Was Still A Look Of Worry On His Face.  
"Y-Yes, I Was Thinking Of The Past Actually, About How We Went Off Together And Stuff." "And Stuff ?" He Questioned Futher.  
"Yes. You Know Just The Feelings I Felt When You Kissed Me." I Blushed. He Looked At Me. He Was Enjoying This.  
"And How Did You Feel ?" His Smirk Was Wide, Turning Into A Cheesy Smile. I Sighed, Recalling The Moment Clearly. I Had Butterflies Again.  
"If Only Words Could Describe" As Soon As I Said It My Cheeks Burned,I Looked Down At The Floor Embarassed To Look Up. I Felt Him Moving, And Then His Hand Reached Up And Lifted My Head Up So I Was Facing Him, Looking Into His Eyes.  
". . . Ditto." He Smiled And Then He Kissed Me, Like Before, But Slowly Pulled Himself Away And Looked At His Watch.  
"Blimey ! I'm Going To Be Late For Work." He Winked At Me And Dashed Out The Door. I Also Dashed To The Window And Stared At His Car, I Don't Know Why Though, He Never Travels To Work In His Car. He Travels By Broom.


	3. Secrets Out

I Continued To Gaze Out Of The Window Until He Was Nothing But A Small Black Spot In The Middle Of The Bouncy Blue Sky.  
I Sighed And Dragged My Feet Up The Stairs To Wash. I Walked Into The Bathroom And Brushed My Teeth And Threw Cold Water Over My Face, I Looked At Myself In The Mirror My Skin Was Clear, Almost Perfect If It Wasn't For My Embarassing Rosy Red Cheeks. But Then There Was My Hair, It Stuck Out At All The Wrong Places And It Was Bushy. I Continued To Stare At The Messy Birds Nest That Sat On Top Of My Head Until It Frustrated Me. No Wonder I Got Funny Looks From The Girls In School, Well All The Girls Except Bella.  
Bella Was My New Found Best Friend. I Got A Lift With Her To And From School Everyday. She Didn't Know Of Me Being A Witch Of Course But She Knew I Was Keeping A Secret From Her, But Then Again, I Knew She Was Keeping A Secret From Me. I Glanced Out Of My Window Her Pale Red Truck Was Already Parked In The Drive, I Quickly Tied My Hair Up In A Pony Tail, Slipped My Boots On, Grabbed My Bag And Ran Out Of The Door.  
"Sorry, Didn't Know The Time, Woke Up Late." I Gasped, Trying To Catch My Breath. Bella Smiled A Warm Crinkled Smile.  
"It's Alright 'mione, I'm Use To You Being Late." She Laughed  
"I'm Not Always Late." I Implied.  
"No, But Your Not Always On Time." I Knew She Was Teasing, Trying To Get The Better Of Me.  
"Which Could Meen I'm Usually Earlier Than You." She Snorted.  
"Hermione Granger, You Might Had Perfect Timing In Your Old School But You Don't Here !" She Was Right Of Course. I Sighed.  
"It's Him." I Said Reffering To Draco. She Giggled.  
"Draco ? Where Does He Come From, It's A Strange Name." Damn It. I Couldn't Say It Was A Wizards Name. Think Brain, Think! Aha !  
"Yeah It Is A Bit, So's My Name, It's Strange Really, I'm Named After My Grandmother And Draco's Named After His Grandfather." Phew !  
"Right, So What Are Your Parents Called ?" This One Was Easy ENough Since My Parents Were Muggles. I Smiled At The Thought Of Them.  
"Jane And Tom"  
"And What Are His Called?." Damn It !  
"Er, Lucious And Narcissa." I Muttered.  
"Got Any Excuse This Time Or Will It Just Be Easier To Tell Me The Truth, What Are You ?" I Hesitated.  
"Whats There To Tell ?" I Shrugged.  
"Hermione, Your A Terrible Liar. You Turned Up One Day Out Of The Blue With Your Boyfriend, You Both Have Unusual Names, Please Hermione, I'm Your Best Friend !." She Was Right. I Had To Tell Her.  
"Fine," I Eyes Widened."But You Tell Me Yours"  
"Cross My Heart." She Was Something Dark About That Smile.  
"I-I'm A," I Hesitated Again."I'm A Witch."I Was Afraid To Look Into her Didn't Reply For Some Time.I Glanced Up And She Was Staring Right Ahead. She Had A Puzzled Expression On her Face.  
"Bel-."I Was Voice Was Quite And Cold.  
"Me And You. We're So Alike In One Way." She Spoke Slowly Through Her Teeth, As If She Was Angry At Herself, As If SHe SHould Have Know.  
"And Whats That ?" I Risked Asking. I Regreted It. She Shot A Fiery Look At Me. Frowning, Scowling. She ANswered In A Sharp Cold Voice That Sent Shivers Down my Back.  
"We're - Not - Normal - Not - Human." And With That She Reversed And Shot Down The Lane. Bella ?" I Asked.  
"You Look Afraid," She Whispered "What Of"  
"Your Temper." I Admitted. She Laughed.  
"So You Want To Know What I Am?" She Asked.  
"Evidently, Unless Your A Danger To Me, Then You Can Shut Up Know"  
"I'm No Danger To You, But I Am To The Fellow Students"  
"I Don't Understand"  
"You Will," Her Voice Was Understanding. I knew I Would Understand."I'm Not Human, I Was. But Not Know. I'm A Vampire." I Did Understand. I Was Witch We Were Related In A Way, She Couldn't Bite Me, But The Rest, They Appealed To Her.  
"How ?" Was My Only Reply.  
"My Boyfriend." She Whispered, Her Voice Cracked.  
"You Have A Boyfriend?" "Had. Had A Boyfriend. He Had To Leave, Back To Alaska. It's A Good Job My Hearts Stopped, Because I Was Heartbroken, I Am Heartbroken. You See, I Wanted To Become A Vampire, He Wouldn't Allow It. But I Presuaded Him And He Bit Me, But My Friend Saw,  
And She Told. Know I'm Recovering. They Don't Know, Not Really." We'd Reached The School Know, Her Eyes Staring At An Empty Parking Space.  
"He Parked There Didn't He, Your Boyriend,Edward." She Nodded. I Understood. Ther Was No Need To Continue The Conversation.  
We Sat In Silence. The Bell Had Gone. I Gathered My Bag And File And Was About To Open The Door When Her Cold Hand Grabbed My Arm.  
"We're Not Having Any Lessons Today"  
"What ? We Have Geography,Biology,English"  
"We're Not Having Them"  
"We're Going To Sit At The Back Of My Van And Your Going To Tell Me All About Your Past." I Hesitated.  
"Okay, But Lunch." "We'll Go To The Cafetiria"  
"Fine." We Got Out Of The Truck, Opened The Doors And Climbed In, There Were Two Chairs In The Back, Along With A Mini Fridge. "You Knew ?" I Asked Curiously "I Had A Hunch." She Shrugged. I Sat Down In One Of The Chairs.  
"Orange?" She Asked Holding Up A Glass And A Carton. I Nodded. She Poured The Drink And Handed It To Me.  
"You Not Having Anything"  
"No"  
"So Tell Me About You And Draco"  
"Well. It's A Long Story"  
"We Have All Day." She Reminded Me.  
"It Started In School. Hogwarts School For Witch Craft And Wizadry. You See There Are Four Houses. Gryfifndor,Hufflepuff,Ravenclaw And Slytherin. We Got Sorted By The Sorting Hat, Proffesor Would Call Us Up One By One To Sit Infront Of The Entire School And We Were Sorted. I Was Sorted Into Gryffindor And He Was Sorted Into Slytherin. Gryffindor House And SLytherin House Were Sworn Enemies, Actually Ravenclaw Nor Hufflepuff Liked Slytherin, They Were Evil. I Hated Draco And He Hated Me. All because Of By Best Friends. Harry potter And Ron Weasley. Harry Potter Was The Boy WHo Lived, There's A Evil Wizard , Voldermort, Or The Dark Lord.  
He Has Followers, Deatheaters, There Wasn't A Slytherin That Wasn't A Deatheater, Apart From Draco. And Voldermort Tried To Kill Harry But He Failed, He Slaughtered His Mother And Father And The Potters House. But Harry Potter Is The Only Person To Have Survived The Killing Curse. So All The Slytherins Hate Him, Harry's Escaped Voldermort 6 Years Running. This Is My Seventh Year At Hogwarts,  
There Was A Battle, Voldermort Had Had Enough, He Wanted Harry Dead. He Attacked The School, His Deatheaters Attacked.  
Ron Has Five Brothers, Two Of Them Are Twins. One Of Them Twins Has Lost An Ear Because Of The Deatheaters. Another Ones Dead. Died The Night We Arrived. Harry, Ron And I Had Saved Draco Twice, One Of His Friends Died. He Was Only Greatful Towards Me. Voldermort Wanted Haryr To Go to the Dark Forest, He Wnated Harry To Surrender, Or He'd Kill Me And Ron. He'd Kill The Whole School, Everyone. Harry Wouldn't Let That Happen. Ron And I Told Him We'd Fight, Told Him He Couldn't. But He Disapeared.  
He Went To the Forest. I Followed Him, Leaving Ron To Battle By Himself, How Could I ? Ron And I Were Dating. He Wasn't The Best Wizard, very Clumsy, So I Helped Him, And I Just Left Him. So Anyway I Folowed Harry, But Draco Followed Me. He Took Me By The Hand And Disaparated To Here. He Told me He Loved Me And We've Been Together Ever Since. To Everyone Who Survived At Hogwarts I'm Dead. Missing. But Prsumed Dead. Draco's In Azkaban Or Off With his Father. Actually Draco's Doing ANything That he Shouldn't Be.  
Harry And Ron Are My Best Friends And They Alwasy Will Be. I Don't Know If They're Alive. I'm Almost Certain Ron's Dead. Bellatrix Lestrange Was Near, Battling Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Seamus Finnigan And Neville Longbottom. No Doubt One Of Them Have Been Killed. And Harry. He Either Defeated Lord Voldermort Or Was Murdered By Him . . " I Couldn't Continue, My Voice Had Cracked And Tears Were Rolling Down My Cheeks. Bella Leaned Over And Hugged Me.  
"Thats Heartbreaking, But Amazing, You Were Friends With No Doubt A Powerful Wizard And Someone Who Really Loved You,  
No Knowing If they're Alive, Hermione I Feel For You ! Your World Sounds So Nice And Exciting, You Didn't Want To Leave Did You "  
"No I Didn't, If I'd Of Stayed And Survived, If Harry Had Deadfeted Him, If Ron Survived And All My Friends, I'm Sure I Would Of Happily Married Ron, No Doubt Harry And Ginny Are Dating." I Sighed. Thinking Of My Lost Future With Ron.


End file.
